1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of hand-launched toys made for the purposes of entertainment, spectator amusement, and/or competition.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The related prior art is known to include numerous hand-launched toys designed for the general purposes noted above. However, as will be pointed out, none of the known prior art teach the structure or are capable of the performance of the present invention. More specifically, the following four issued patents are considered in detail to point out the distinctions between such prior art and the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 692,608 to Bristow discloses a device somewhat similar in appearance to the present invention, but different therefrom in several significant respects. The Bristow device exhibits a single and different mode of flight, whether launched horizontally, vertically or otherwise. Its blades are moveably connected at the central hub and are purposely designed differently, with thin leading edges and thicker trailing edges, and are shaped to provide aerodynamic lift.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,881,729 to Block et al also discloses aerodynamic lifting blades. This prior art device performs an entirely different flight characteristic than the present invention; i.e., it performs in a "barrel roll" manner, rotating around the line of flight and thus descends remote from the launcher.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,772,030 to Hunt discloses a device which is significantly more complex and critical of construction than the present invention and has a different flight characteristic. While the Hunt device is designed to become inverted in flight, the inversion is done at the beginning of the flight and it then climbs (inverted) to a stall position before descending. It is designed to specifically avoid pitching up to inversion; see Column 4, lines 39 through 48.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,861,304 to Toews discloses a two-blade indoor toy. This prior art device does not achieve the flight characteristics of the present invention, and in particular it does not become inverted during flight. The construction and method of launch taught by Toews are also different than the present invention.